Drama City
by RavenAndTheBeast221B
Summary: AU: 16 teens sign up for a summer-long reality TV show where they will live together in one house in the city. Drama will commence, friendships will be made (and maybe broken), and romance will develop. Rated T for kissing and kinda-not-really mature references. Ships: BBRae (beast boy X Raven), Robstar (Robin X Starfire), Flinx (Kid Flash X Jinx), and CyBee (Cyborg X Bumblebee).
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction for teen titans, and I hope you like it!**

 **Rachel: wow, nice introduction. I'm soooooooo impressed.**

 **me: ...you don't have to be that sarcastic...**

 **By the way, if you haven't noticed, I don't own the Teen Titans, because I would keep the show going.**

Prologue

In scattered moments and scattered places, sixteen teenagers, all ranging from seventeen to nineteen, filled out identical forms. Each teen was doing this for a completely different reason from the next. None of them knew what was in store for them in the near future when they signed their names, but if they didn't expect much, then they couldn't be more mistaken.

Welcome to Drama City (all rights reserved), the reality TV show where sixteen teenagers will live in one (large, of course) city home together for the entire summer break! The contestants will all participate in challenges, competing for the grand prize of $1,000,000 dollars! But that's not all, the contestants will also need to win over the audience to win, because there will be polls rating the most funny, the kindest, the cleverest, and the one that brings the most drama! These polls will help determine who gets the cash! As we speak, they contestants all heading towards the set, so soon, we shall have an amazing, drama-filled, and spectacular show!

 **Yep, A super short prologue. Don't worry, the next chapter is longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter one is up! Enjoy!**

 **By the way, nothing in this story is mine(sadly), except for the plot.**

Chapter 1

Kori Anders stepped out of the cab, looking around herself in awe. She stared up at a huge building painted white, packed in tightly by all the apartments surrounding it. _This is it_ , she thought to herself. _This is my home for eight weeks. I can do this, right? It's just a city, I can deal with that. Though the host, Mr. Mod, he seemed the crazy._ She ran a hand through her long, auburn hair, squinting her bright green eyes against the sun.

Kori was snapped out of her thoughts when a demanding voice called from behind her, " Hurry up, Kori! Get your bags!" Kori whirled around to see her sister, Koma, glaring at her. She hurried over as Koma opened the trunk. Kori reached in, grabbing a grey backpack, a giant purple roller bag, and a small shopping bag filled with sweets she had bought at the airport.

Kori approached the house with her sister close behind as the cab drove away, having been paid by Koma. Upon reaching the entrance, Koma pushed Kori aside and grabbed ahold of the door handle. She fumbled a bit, finding it hard to grasp the handle with a collection of bags in her hands, but she managed. Koma pushed the door open, and stepped in. Kori stepped in after her.

The first thing you noticed was the grand staircase. The second thing you noticed was the group of people sitting on couches and beanbag chairs to your right. The people gathered there were all looking at Kori and Koma.

"Hello", Koma said, this time not so demandingly. "I'm Koma, and this is my baby sister, Kori."

"Greetings." Kori simply said, giving the group a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Karen Beecher." Said a tall, African-American girl who sat on a bean bag chair on the floor. She was wearing leggings and a black and yellow tee shirt. Karen looked over at a muscular boy behind her, and said, "maybe y'all should introduce yourselves? 'Cause I'm pretty sure they need to know our names." Karen turned back around and smiled kindly at Kori and Koma. Kori smiled back, glad that her fellow contestant seemed so nice. Koma only rolled her eyes.

The muscular boy, who had a similar complexion as Karen, stuttered for a second, glancing at Karen. Kori almost gasped with joy when she saw that Karen was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Kori wasn't a matchmaker, but she did think that these two would be an adorable couple. A few of the other girls seemed to think so as well, judging from the poorly hidden smiles.

" I-I'm Victor Stone, but I j-just go by Vic." He finally managed out, tugging at the collar of his Nike tee shirt. Vic looked over at the rest of the group, who happily complied to continue introducing themselves, though before they could start, Kori encased Karen and Vic in a giant, bone-crushing hug. Once she released them, they both smiled at her again, while the others stared. None of them had been that friendly when they arrived. Hopefully the girl named Kori was always this nice.

"I'm Rachel Roth." A violet haired girl said in a monotone voice. She was dressed in all dark colors, giving her a goth look that was completed by the dark blue lipstick. Kori thought it a strange style, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Hello, friend Rachel!" Kori cried, moving forward to give Rachel a hug. Rachel flinched as she approached, and Kori stopped. "Is it… The OK to hug you?" Kori asked hesitantly.

Rachel looked at Kori's now sad face, and sighed. "Yes, I'm just not used to contact with other people." Rachel gave a small smile as Kori swept her up in a humongous hug.

When she was done hugging Rachel, a blonde boy with green highlights sitting next to Rachel, but not too closely, said, "No way, dude! She didn't even let me shake her hand! How'd ya get her to let you hug her!"

Kori laughed and replied, "I don't think friend Rachel is very social, as you would say. What is your name, anyways?"

"Garfield Logan." After he said his name, the boy got the customary hug that Kori planned on giving to everyone.

"I'm Richard Grayson." A boy who was sitting on a plush red recliner said, grinning at her. Kori felt a few butterflies flutter within her stomach, unaware that Richard was feeling the same thing. His ebony hair fell into his eyes, or rather the wire frame sunglasses that he wore. Kori, staying true to her goal of hugging everyone, walked over and gave Richard a tight hug. As she pulled away, Richard's friend, who had hair of the same color, only longer, nudged him.

"A word of advice, Kori. Dick here is a playboy millionaire. You might want to stay away from this one." Kori blushed a little, because even though she was from a foreign country, she had studied American culture enough to know what a playboy was. "I'm Garth Ocean, and as another word of advice, don't try to get me to eat seafood. I just don't." He glared at Richard, obviously referring to a previous incident that most likely involved Richard,, seafood, and Garth's obvious distaste for it.

"He's a pirate." Vic whispered conspiratorially, right before Garth yelled, "I. Am. Not. A. Pirate! For the last time, now will you leave me in peace!"

"I'm a vegetarian!" Garfield yelled, earning stares from everyone else. "What? It seemed like a good time!"

"Great timing, Idiot." Rachel muttered under her breath. Kori giggled

"Ummmm…" A girl with fair skin and blonde hair said. " Maybe we should continue with the names, because otherwise Kori won't know anyone. I'm Tara Markov." Tara stuck out her hand, probably momentarily forgetting Kori's hugs. Kori ignored the hand and came into a bear hug. "Can't….Breath…" Tara managed, and Kori released her.

"Sorry." Kori muttered sheepishly, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her tan face.

"No prob!" Tara said, giving Kori a high-five.

During each of these exchanges, Koma only nodded to each person. She was considerably less enthusiastic as her sister was about greeting everyone.

"Hey cuties." Said a voice that made Kori shiver. The voice sounded…. Well, let's just say that every other voice that Kori had heard had been much kinder than this one. Koma, on the other hand, grinned. This sounded like someone she would like.

"Hello." Kori said simply.

"I'm Xander Smith." Xander had dark brown hair and cold brown eyes. Before anyone could say something, he said, "no hugs please. I'm not that type of person."

Kori nodded, not upset about this. Usually she liked to hug people, but she didn't want to hug Xander. There was a moment of stuff silence before Xander stood up and said, "I'm going to get myself something to eat." Xander stalked out of the room.

Breaking the silence, a girl with bright pink hair in two pigtails spoke up. "I'm jade Curse. It's nice to met you, Kori. Kori hugged Jade and replied with, " It is nice to do the meeting of you as well."

"I'm Wally West, the local heartthrob." A boy with bright orange hair, a thousand freckles, and a goofy grin said as he got up to hug her. Jade rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Yeah right." Jade said. "I don't think that any girl would like you, being so cocky and all."

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"I have to agree with Jade, love." A girl with a black sundress (yes, there is such a thing as black sundresses. Believe it.) and red combat boots called out, making Wally frown. Apparently he didn't agree with Jade. The girl pushed a lock of red and black hair behind her ear. "I'm Argent Hails."

"Oh, that is the most wonderful name!" Kori cried. She grabbed Argent and gave her a hug hard enough to kill. "Argent sounds the cool." Argent chuckled at this.

"Where are ya from, duckie? I don't know that accent."

Kori blushed, again. Wow, there was turning out to be a lot of blushing and smiling. "My sister and I are from and island called Tameran. We both moved here recently."

At that moment, Koma asked, "Where are the bedrooms? I want to put my stuff away."

"There's an open one on the second floor, on the left once you reach the top of the staircase. We have to share rooms though, so since we are still waiting for one girl and one guy, you'll have to share with the girl." A boy in a red tee shirt and jeans said. He had hair like Wally's, just shorter. Plus, he didn't have so many freckles.

Koma made a small sound of disgust and started lugging her bags up the stairs.

"I'm Roy Harper." Roy stood up so that he could hug Kori, and sat back down on his chair after.

"You said we are waiting for two more people?" Kori asked.

"Yeah." Karen said. "They should be here soon. You can either stay with Rachel or your sister."

"I would like to room with friend Rachel. Is that the OK?" Kori said, turning to Rachel.

"Whatever." Was the reply from the goth girl.

Suddenly, the front doors flew open. In walked a girl clad completely in pink, with a short pink dress, pink heels, and pink luggage. The girl glanced around with an expression of disgust, but when her eyes caught on Richard, all of that vanished, replaced by a fake smile.

"Dickie-poo!" She cried, flinging herself at Richard.

Richard managed to escape a kiss on the cheek from the new comer, yelling, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Kitten! Kitten Moth"

Kori glanced over at Garth, guessing that he may know the answer to her question. "How does she already know who Richard is?" She asked as she stared at Richard desperately trying to defend himself from Kitten.

Garth glanced up and said, "In addition to being a playboy, Dick's pretty much a millionaire because of his adopted father, so the paparazzi are everywhere."

"Oh. Thank you, friend Garth." Kori replied.

Finally, Kitten was subdued and sent up to meet Koma. Kori could only imagine what sort of fight the two would get into. "Maybe I should take my things up now?" Kori said, looking at Rachel.

"I'll help you with your stuff." Rachel said. The two picked up Kori's bags and carried them up the stairs. "I'm on the third floor, so we need to go up another flight of stairs."

The two turned right after they reached the top, and soon came to a purple door. Kori wasn't used to so many different colors used in houses. Back on her native island, Tameran, the houses were made of wood. There weren't many pigmented paints, so these bright purples and pinks and blues were not everyday occurrences.

Rachel pushed the door open, and the two went in. The room had two beds, two beanbag chairs, two dressers, a desk, two chairs, and a full length mirror. On the wall opposite to the one with the door, a huge window looked out over the street that the house sat on, adorned with equally huge curtains. Kori was not surprised that one of the beds had all black luggage on top of it. Yelling could be heard from Koma and Kitten's room.

Kori plopped her stuff onto the other bed while Rachel set down the bag she had been carrying on the dresser near Kori's bed.

"I think I shall do the unpacking the later. I wish to do the bonding of friends now." Kori decided.

"Whatever." Rachel replied, and the two started to head down the steps.

At the bottom, Rachel stepped into the living room, where they had seen the others earlier, and stopped. Rachel turned around and walked away.

Kori, curious as she was, entered the living room. She was confused. Why would this bother friend Rachel so much?

There was a new person.

 **Dun, dun, Dunn.**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm probably going to upload once a week, probably on Saterday or Sunday. I already have most of the next chapter done, so that should be up soon. Byyyeeeeee!**

 **Love, RavenAndTheBeast221B**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this one. Also, I just remembered that not everyone may know who each character is, so I have a list for you guys. I hope that this may clear up any confusions that have developed.**

 **Raven - Rachel Roth,** **Starfire - Kory Anders, Jinx - Jade Curse, Terra - Tara Markov, Bumblebee - Karen Beecher, Blackfire - Koma Anders, Kitten - Kitten Moth, Argent - Argent Hails, Beast boy - Garfield Logan, Robin - Dick Grayson, Cyborg - Victor Stone, Aqualad - Garth Oceans, Kid flash - Wally west, Malchior - Malchior Johnson, Red X - Xander smith, Speedy - Roy Harper**

Chapter 2

 _No, this can't be happening_. Raven thought as she walked at a brisk pace. She was heading to her room to get away from him. _How did he find me here_? Her crazy ex-boyfriend was here, and now Rachel's life was going to spiral downward again.

 _Meanwhile_

"Hello." Said Malchior in a voice that seemed to be lulling you to sleep.

"Hello." Kori said, for the stranger was looking at her. The rest of the group was silent, probably tying to figure out why Rachel ran off at the sight of Malchior.

"I am Malchior. Who are you?" Malchior asked, pushing some of his white-blonde hairs off his shoulder.

"I'm Kori. May I ask why friend Rachel ran off? If you know."

"Ah, sweet Rachel, why, we used to be in a relationship together."

At this comment, everyone widened their eyes, and some gaped at him.

"We had to end it though. She just wasn't good enough." Malchior said with a bored expression. Everyone was shocked into silence at what they just heard.

Garfield narrowed his eyes. "What do mean she wasn't good enough?" He asked, obviously not agreeing with this statement.

Malchior shrugged. "She wasn't good enough to be with me. That is all."

Garfield abruptly stood up, muttering "No wonder she seems to hate you." And walked away. The others stared after him in a continued shocked silence, before Kori spoke.

"You have not been the kind to friend Rachel. You should not do the saying of arrogant things." Kori said, and she to walked away.

Now everyone was glaring at Malchior.

"You can room with Xander. Second room on your left, second floor." Vigor said coldly.

Malchior grabbed his bags and started up the stairs.

They all watched him go coldly.

 _Meanwhile_

With Kori and Garfield both searching for her, Rachel knew that there was a small chance of her not having to talk to them about Malchior. She was still going to try to evade them, though.

She rushed down the hallway to her room, not knowing anywhere else to go, but a thought made her stop. She had seen that staircase go up farther, and while there weren't any other floors, there was a roof, so the staircase must lead to…

"Rachel?" Kori yelled from one floor down. Rachel rushed to the stairs and raced up them.

Her assumption had been correct. She pushed open a screen door, coming up onto the roof. There was nothing except a few large wires and a satellite. Rachel sighed, knowing that it would take Kori and Garfield a long time to find her up here. Rachel walked over to the edge, and sat down with her feet dangling down. A slight breeze made her hair fly out behind her. Her eyes slowly closed, and she started to sink into her own consciousness.

Rachel had always liked to meditate. It was a way for her to deal with problems, to get a moment of peace.

Rachel was so immersed in meditating that she didn't notice the screen door open. She didn't notice that the person who had opened the door had walked to her. She only then noticed a presence when the person sat down next to her on the roof.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to see Kori sitting next to her, looking down at the ground below. Kori looked over at Rachel with a sad expression.

"Malchior was not the nice." Kori said simply. Rachel gave a small smile.

"I can imagine."

The two sat in silence once more, Kori's previous good mood having been extinguished.

"Friend Garfield is also looking for you." Kori said softly. Rachel nodded numbly. "He did not think that Malchior was the nice either."

" I guess that I should go down then, huh." Rachel didn't want to go down, not with that vile, manipulative, maniacal…..thing down there. How could she get out of this…. Oh, that could work Rachel thought as a thought struck her.

"Kori, " she started.

"Yes, friend Rachel?"

Do you think that I could stay in my room for the rest of the evening? I don't really feel like going down to the others right now."

"Of course. I can bring you the dinner. Is that what you wish?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. That sounds wonderful. Thank you Kori."

"You are the welcome." Kori replied, standing up. Rachel did the same, and they both walked to their room, parting ways at the door.

Kori entered the living room to see that everyone there (no Kitten, Koma, Xander, Malchior, or Garfield) had somber expressions. They had all heard what Malchior had said about Rachel, and that was enough to damper nearly anyone's mood.

"Where is friend Garfield?" Kori asked.

"I'm right here." Garfield walked in, apparently having no luck in finding Rachel. "Did you see Racjel? Maybe I could talk to her." He looked worried.

"Oh, yes, that is what I wanted to do the talking about. Friend Rachel wishes to stay in her room for now."

Garfield visibly deflated. Obiously he had been hoping to talk to Rachel.

"How 'bout we get some pizza, y'all!" Vic yelled, and he was met with shouts of agreement.

"Oh, I must ask friend Rachel what kind of pizza she wishes to do the consuming of." Kori said, starting towards the door.

"I can go ask her. You can stay down here and talk to everyone." Garfield said hurriedly.

Kori have him a doubtful look. "Maybe it is best if I go…" She trailed off, seeing that Garfield was making a sad puppy face at her. "Oh, very well, but be the gentle to friend Rachel. She is not the happy."

"Thanks Kori!" Garfield yelled, and he rushed up the stairs.

Jade smiled as she watched Garfield run off. He totally liked Rachel.

When hand rested on her shoulder, Jade whirled around to glare at its owner.

"Whoa, didn't shoot. I know I'm awesome, but there's no need to be so jealous." Wally put his hands up, cracking a cocky smile.

"Why did you put your hand on my shoulder." Jade hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I only wanted to know what kind of pizza you like." Wally replied, putting his hand on her shoulder again. She batted it away.

"Why."

"Oh, c'mon, can't I just ask a question?"

Jade glared at him before answering." I like pepperoni."

"Cool." Wally grin widened to at least twice its normal size. "I like pepperoni too, so we can share."

"Oh, no way am I sharing with you."

"Bee says that we should pair up so that we don't get too much pizza."

Jade contemplated for a moment. "Fine. But don't be stealing any of my pizza."

Wally chuckled, thinking this a great win for him.

"Thanks. It's not everyday that I get to share a pizza with a pretty girl." Wally said, smirking, before walking off.

"Ugh." Jade muttered. Wally was so, so, so, aggravating!

 _Meanwhile_

"Rachel?" Garfield knocked on Rachel's door. Right before he was about to knock a second time, the door swung open.

"Woah!" Garfield cried, falling forward since he had been leaning on the door. Rachel stepped back with a slightly surprised look as Garfield stumbled in. Rachel grabbed his arm to keep him from falling face first onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" She asked when he stood upright. She dropped her hand, realizing how that could have become awkward.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Garfield said, blushing a little.

"What did want?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to know what kind of pizza you like. Since we're going out for pizza. You can come." Garfield managed.

"No thanks."

"I don't think that Malchior is coming." Garfield said, trying to convince Rachel.

She frowned. "No. I'll just have cheese pizza."

"Oh, uh ok. Well, bye." Garfield muttered, and left.

Rachel sighed.

 **Ta da! Like it? Oh, does Rachel like Garfield? Who knows?**

 **If there were any problems, things you liked, or things you didn't like, you can review to let me know. Also, I need some help deciding who wins the polls, so if you have any ideas, (who is the most funny, who is the kindest, who is the cleverest, and who brings the most drama.) just let me know in the reviews. Thank you all for reading!**

 **love,**

 **RavenAndTheBeast221B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I just want to apologize for updating a bit late. I wrote out the chapter, but hated it, and rewrote it differently. I'm still not so sure about this chapter, so if you guys think I should rewrite it, let me know. Also, I want to thank everyone who reveiws, favorites, and/or follows my story. It makes me want to keep writing at night instead of saying that I'll do it tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I know, it really is a tragedy.**

Chapter 3

Victor Stone went to the gym every morning. It was just something he did.

When he woke up at 5:30 a.m., he went to the gym, just like always.

Vic walked down the street for a few minutes, coming upon the gym in no time. He looked down at the small paper map that he had grabbed on his way out. There had been a pile of them resting by the huge message board next to the door. This was the gym.

He shoved the door open and walked inside. The gym was deserted, except for….

"Karen?" Vic said, surprised to see his fellow contestant running on the treadmill.

The athletic girl started at the sound of her name, and almost fell off of the treadmill. Almost. She caught herself just in time. She pressed a button and the treadmill slowed to a stop. She jumped down onto the ground, grinning at the muscular boy in front of her.

"Hey Vic. How ya doin?" Karen said socialibly. "You here for a morning workout to?"

"Yep. I didn't know you worked out." He replied, though he had to admit that he had suspected it.

"Aw, c'mon, can't you tell?" Karen said playfully, flexing her biceps in an overly showy manner. The two laughed, both finding the joke very funny.

A small chuckle came from a corner of the room. Vic turned to see a group of people holding cameras and filming equipment.

"Uh…" Vic said, baffled at why they were there.

"Just ignore us." One woman said.

"We're only here to film you two for the show." A man holding a clipboard spoke up.

"Creepy, huh." Karen whispered, leaning in.

"What do ya say we lose them on a run." Vic said.

"Mm, that's a pretty good idea, as long as you can keep up." Karen shot back.

"Ha, that's funny." Vic said, dropping his gym bag. The two took pushed open the door and started to race of.

"They don't know about the camera crew on bikes, do they." One of the camera crew said.

"Nope." Someone replied.

Later

The running duo walked into the house chattering with each other. They had picked up their bags at the gym and had walked home together, trailed by a camera crew.

"I'll, say, Sparky, you're not too slow." Karen said, punching Vic's arm playfully.

"Ha, I'm pretty fast alright, I'm surprised you could keep up." Was his quick response. Both were still out of breath from their vigorous run.

"Hey!" Garth yelled out to them. "Where have you two been?" He raised his eyebrows at Karen. "Did anything… Exciting… Happen?"

"Shut up Garth." Karen yelled back. She and Vic entered the room to find everyone except themselves standing around a tall table in the kitchen. "We went for a run, that's all."

Vic looked around at those gathered there, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Uh…" He mumbled. He nudged Karen and inconspicuously pointed at Garfield and Tara. Who were sitting next to each other. With their hands under the table. Holding each other's hand.

"I… Really didn't expect that." She whispered back.

"Kori got these lovely biscuits at the airport, and was such a love to share them with us." Argent said, motioning with the cookie in her hand.

"Would you like some, friends?" Kori asked, holding out a paper bag filled with various pastries and candy.

"Don't mind if I do." Vic said, grabbing a fruit tart.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to have a snack." Karen shrugged, and picked out a few chocolates.

The two looked back at Garfield and Tara.

Tara was standing up, and pulled at Garfield's hand slightly. Garfield looked up at her questioningly. "What is it?" He asked."

"I have something to show you, Garfield." Tara replied softly. She didn't want all the others to follow them. They may be on national television, but she didn't want to be pestered about what she was doing.

I have a right to do this. It's not wrong, only looked down upon. They don't know what I'm dealing with.

Tara dragged Garfield to the stairs. "C'mon." She said, grinning. Garfield only grinned and followed her. He was to easy.

She kept climbing beyond the second floor, but didn't stop at the third floor.

"Hey, Tara, where are we going?" Garfield asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, have you wondered about why the stairs keep going if there is only three floors?"

"I…" Garfield trailed off. That was something he'd never thought about. "No, what's up there?"

"Let's see." Tara replied, pushing open a screen door in front of them. They stepped out onto the roof together.

"Wow, this looks so cool. Was this what you wanted to show… Mphh!" Garfield yelped, surprised as Tara forcefully pushed her mouth against his.

Garfield could feel himself melting. He was barely able to stand upright. Eventually he pulled away just enough to speak. "Tara." He whispered, out of breath. "Don't you think this is going a little too fast?"

"No." She whispered back, and kept kissing her. They stayed like that for ten more minutes, then Tara pulled away. "Meet me at my room at seven tonight?"

"Yeah." Garfield said. Tara walked off. "See ya there."

Rachel had the kitchen a few minutes after Tara and Garfield had. She was going to go meditate on the roof and gather her wits for the oncoming day. No doubt they would have to do something "exciting" (by exciting she meant overly peppy and obnoxious). Oh, joy.

Rachel climbed the stairs, but stopped for a moment when she heard a noise coming from the roof. Whispering.

She debated whether to go see what it was or just leave the people up there alone. She chose the former, because she had to admit that she was curious.

Tip toeing up the stairs, she tried to make as little noise as possible. When she reached the screen door. She bent down and peered through the screen with her eyes.

What she saw shocked her.

She backed up, and quickly descended the stairs. She had never thought that Garfield and Tara would kiss, but they had been making out right in front of her eyes.

I should have known better than to take a liking to some boy. Rachel thought. It was silly. It would have never worked out. No one would like a creepy goth girl.

Rachel decided to go back to the kitchen, because the host, Mr. Mod, would be coming to greet the contestants soon.

Back in the kitchen, Argent and Jade were talking excitedly about what they thought they would be doing today.

"Maybe, " Argent started, "We will go somewhere nice to eat. On a documentary about restaurants on the telly, there was quite a few delicious places to eat in this city."

"That sounds nice. I hope we do something cool."

Tara and Garfield walked in right before the front doors burst open.

"Hello, my duckies!" A redheaded man with a British flag suit walked in, twirling his cane. In walked more camera crews behind him.

"I know you all want to do something fun, but first let us get to know each other.

All of the contestants were stunned into silence, even Kitten, who had been making some snide remark to Koma about the way Kori was dressed. Koma giggled a few times before falling silent, though still sending bemused glances at Kori's purple sundress.

"I am Mr. Mod, your host." Mr. Mod tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That is all you need to know about me."

Malchior snorted, and everyone looked at him, except for Rachel, who had yet to acknowledge him.

"Now, my duckies, this deck of cards is very important." He handed a deck of cards to Garth. "Each card has a question on it. I want you lot to sit down together somewhere and answer each of these questions each. Anyone who doesn't do all of the questions is out of the running for the cash. Oh, and by the way, don't forget about the polls." Mr Mod walked out the front door again, but the camera crews stayed.

"Shall we sit down in the living room?" Richard asked.

"Yes, let us do the sitting in the room of living." Kori answered. Everyone went to sit on the couches and beanbag chairs.

"Ok y'all, the first question is your name. I'm Vic."

"I'm Karen." Suspiciously Karen had gotten next to Vic.

"Garfield."

"Tara."

"Richard."

"Kori."

Rachel."

"Jade."

"Koma."

"Kitten!"

"Xander."

"Roy."

"Wally."

"Garth."

"Argent."

"Malchior."

"Ok, y'all. That was pretty easy." Vic said grinning, probably thinking that this would be a breeze. "Next question is….. Are you a virgin." The grin disappeared instantly.


End file.
